


Time Can Change Everything

by Kendall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is the future set in stone is everything predestined or do we have free will so that we can change or make our own destiny?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Time Travelers

“Who's afraid of the big bad wolf the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf who’s afraid of the big bad wolf Tra la la la la.” His voice mockingly sang. I wanted so badly to rip his throat out to shut him up forever.

“Lydia hurry up he’s coming!” Isaac’s panicked voice said. Himself, Liam and I all three hearing the monsters voice.

“I’m working as fast as I can, but these things take time Isaac.” Lydia replied as she continued to draw the symbols on the wall of what was once Beacon Hills High School for the spell that would take the four of us back in time.

“Who's afraid of the big bad wolf the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf who’s afraid of the big bad wolf Tra la la la la.”

“Why the fuck does he feel the need to sing that damn song every time he hunts one of us down?” Liam was trying to keep the fear out of his voice as the song got louder he asked this same question every time we heard the monster sing his little song.

“You know he thinks he is being poetic this is all a game to him.” I answered my eyes not leaving the door. If he found us before the spell was finished there would be no chance to change things and end this nightmare once and for all.

“I’m almost finished guys.” Lydia said as she drew the last of the symbols onto the wall.

“Tra la la, tra la la Tra la la la la la la la la la la who’s afraid of the big, big, big  
Bad wolf.”

“Lydia we don’t have much time.”

“It’ll just take a minute more Scott.” Lydia answered her eyes not leaving the portal.

“We may not have a minute Lydia.” Isaac said keeping his only working eye on the door.

“Can’t it go any…” Liam started, but he was cut off by Lydia.

“It’s ready!’ Lydia exclaimed we all turned to see the now glowing time portal. “Ok Scott you will have to go through last.” Lydia added turning her attention to me.

“Why?”

“Because the spell I added to keep our location from him uses your markings as a power source so you need to go last.” Lydia answered. I nodded.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Isaac said as he rushed through the portal.

“Go Liam.” I said. Liam nodded and then he ran through.

“Ok Lydia your turn.”

“I’m sorry Scott.” Lydia said her voice cracking.

“For what?”

“I’m not going.”

“WHAT WHY!” I roared.

“I have to stay here to make sure the concealing spell works, me coming along was never part of the plan.”

“Lydia no you can’t do this!” I was not going to lose someone else I care about to him.

“Scott I have made my choice.” Lydia replied staring me down. “We don’t have time for this he’ll be here any minute now go!” She ordered.

“Not without you I’m not. Lydia if I have to I will drag your ass through this portal.” I said making my way closer to her.

“I’m not going.” She sighed.

“Why can’t I move?” I asked trying, but failing to get my legs to do what I wanted them to.

“You know why Scott.” Lydia answered raising her right hand she was using her powers on me.

“Lyds please.” I begged as the tears started to come down.

“Scott my death is the last one needed for the spell to work it needs my Banshee power to fuel it.”

“No there has to be another way.”

“I’m sorry.” Lydia was crying now too. “I have faith in you, Isaac, and Liam. Scott I know the three of you can change all of this.” Lydia added as she moved me to the portal.

“Tra la la, tra la la Tra la la la la la la la la la la who's afraid of the big, big, big  
Bad wolf.”

“He will be here soon.” Lydia said the sounds now being close enough for her to hear him.

“Lydia we can’t lose anyone else.” I sobbed.

“Scotty I love you please tell Isaac and Liam I love them too.” Lydia cried as she tossed me through the portal.  
~  
“Tsk tsk tsk Lydia I thought you were so much smarter than this.” I stated as I entered the room. “You know you can’t beat me so why not just tell me where you sent the mutts and I’ll make your death quicker.” Ok so that last part was a lie I enjoyed watching people suffer too much to give them a quick death.

“Do you really expect me to tell you anything?” Lydia scoffed.

“You know times like this remind me of why I loved you.” I laughed. “As fun as this has all been cut the games and tell me where the hell they are, this game of cat and mouse has gone on long enough.” I’d enjoyed the chase all these years, but it was really time I ended it.

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before I tell you a damn thing.” Lydia replied staring me down.

“So you’d rather die?”

“Cut the crap you are going to kill me whether I tell you or not.”

“Very true, but you can’t blame a guy for trying.” I smiled. “Well Lydia time to die.”

“I just have one thing left to say to you.” Lydia said without an ounce of fear in her voice.

I decided to humor her. “And what is it?”

“Go fuck yourself Stiles.” Lydia replied a smile on her face.

“Nice choice of last words Lydia.” I chuckled. “Peter dinner time.” I called to my pet. Peter came bounding around the corner almost instantly. As I watched him eat Lydia alive the sounds of her screams brought a smile to my face. ‘One down three to go’ I thought to myself. Scott and the rest of his pack may have escaped, but it was only a matter of time until I found them and killed them just like I had the others.  
~  
“Why would she do that?” Isaac asked pain filling his voice. I had just finished telling Isaac and Liam why Lydia wasn’t here with us.

“We have to go back and help her!” Liam yelled, although him and I both knew we had no way of going back. We were all stuck here until we completed our mission or died trying. Apparently the spell came with terms and conditions.

“FUCK!” I screamed as I fell to the ground when I felt the pain Lydia was in.

“She’s dying isn’t she?” I heard Isaac ask, but I was in too much pain to answer I was feeling everything Lydia was currently feeling and I could see how she was dying in my head.  
When the pain eventually stopped I slowly rose up off the ground and looked into the tear stained faces of Liam and Isaac.

“He-he had Peter eat her alive.” I cried.

“That fucking monster!” Isaac growled his sadness and rage coming out through the growl.

“This ends here.” Liam said, tears flowing from losing another loved one, still traveling down his face. “We will not lose anyone else to him.”

I was about to tell them to head out and find the past Stiles when I felt my right arm burning “Damn.” I bit out as I lifted the sleeve from my burning arm. We watched as the mark signifying Lydia’s death burned into my arm taking its place among the others.

“S-she really is gone.” Isaac whimpered.

“Can we really stop him?” Liam asked having lost the confidence he’d had only moments ago.

“We can and we will. We owe it to Lydia and everyone else he has murdered.” I said to my pack after composing my emotions. I had to be strong for both of their sakes. If we were going to change our future I had to be.  
~  
“I got dinner.” I said making my way into our hotel room it was night by the time we reached the past Beacon Hills so we decided to get a room and we would find Stiles tomorrow.

“Great I’m starving.” Liam said taking the Burger King bag from my hand.

“I still feel bad we stole that guys wallet.” Isaac said as he took his sandwich Liam handed him. “You’re not eating?” Isaac asked noticing only two sandwich’s had been in the bag.

“I stole it. So you have no reason to feel bad Isaac, besides we needed the money.” I said. We didn’t know how long we would be in the past and money no longer existed in our time so I did what I had to. “I ate mine on the way back.” I lied. Getting the hotel room had pretty much cleaned us out so I only had enough for the two sandwich’s and Isaac and Liam came first.

“I know.” Isaac sighed, “Oh ok.” He added.

“So what’s our plan?” Liam asked from his chair at the table.

“We find Stiles and we kill him.” I answered taking the seat across from him.

“Do we really have to kill him?” Isaac asked. I knew killing this Stiles was the last thing he wanted to do but it had to be done.

“Isaac you know we have to.” Liam said.

“There has to be another way.”

“Isaac you know what he becomes.” I sighed.

“Yeah, but Scott he’s our friend.”

“No Isaac, he used to be.” I replied. “Then he turned on us and killed everyone we ever cared about.” My voice came sounded cold and harsh.

“Scott’s right.” Liam said. “We know what he is capable of and don’t forget what he did to Scott.”

“I know all of this.” Isaac deadpanned. “But this Stiles and our Stiles are two different people. He hasn’t been consumed by the darkness yet so maybe we can still save him!”

A groan escaped my lips. “Isaac you’re being as naïve as I used to be.”

“Wanting to save someone isn’t being naïve.” He mumbled.

“You can’t save everyone Isaac.” Liam whispered. I knew he was referring to the fact we had failed to save our pack from Stiles.

“I’m going to bed.” Isaac said getting up. “Who gets the middle tonight?” He asked gesturing to the king sized bed.

“It’s Scott’s turn to be in the middle.” Liam smiled.

“Right.” Isaac nodded. “Do you want the right or left side of the bed Liam?”

“I’ll take the left.” He answered.

“You only want the left side so my dick will be up against your ass.” I said rolling my eyes.

“You know me so well.” Liam chuckled. “Besides you know Isaac likes your ass.” Liam winked at Isaac causing him to blush.

“Why couldn’t I have normal boyfriends?” Isaac groaned flopping onto the bed.

“You know you love us.” Liam teased before he too got into bed.

“We should all get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow.” I said heading over to the bed

“Night Liam night Scott love you.” Isaac said as he wrapped his arms around me.

“Night Isaac love you.” Liam and I both replied.

“Night Scott love you.” Liam cuddled into me.

“Love you too babe.” I said. If you had told me one day that I’d be dating both Isaac and Liam I would have laughed, but the three of us had been through a lot together and over time our friendship grew into what it is now and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Liam and Isaac mean everything to me. I turned the light off and tried to get some sleep tomorrow would be a busy day.


	2. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …It gave me an idea. A stupid, insane idea, after what we had just pulled, but maybe if the pack knew where—or when—we had come from, and that Stiles had the potential to be corrupted into complete darkness if they didn’t keep an eye on him and make sure he was still okay, then…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. So I have lost all inspiration for this fic. I've tried for over a year to write chapter 3 and on and just have no inspiration. So this fic is up for adoption. If anyone wants to take this as their own and finish it let me know. I'll send you the general plot ideas I did have for it. I am not going to give this to anyone who plans to turn this into a Sterek fic as this is NOT a sterek fic.

We had gone out just after sunset, slipping out like thieves in the night…but we had to get the jump on them. We had the element of surprise, and there was no way in hell I was going to let that get away from us. Not now. Not after all that everyone around me had sacrificed so much, just so we even had a chance of putting right what had gone terribly wrong. Yeah, Isaac had hesitated to agree to killing him last night, but Isaac was naive, and Isaac would have to learn to deal with the fact that our former friend was going to turn into a monster, and we had no other choice but to stop him before he could even start on that descent into darkness.

It was, at least, easy to find Derek’s place—it only took a little bit of investigating to find it again. It was really the last place I wanted to have to go back to, after all of the bullshit Derek had done, but if I found Derek, I would find past me. (And if I found past me, I would probably find the others, too…but I’d get to that when I got to it. We were strong, and we could do this, even if Isaac doubted that what we were doing was the best way to fix the problem. But we had no other choice.)

We sneaked up on the place well enough, with just the three of us. One advantage to having smaller numbers, but the memories of Lydia, Danny, Ethan, Kira…all of them that had died at Stiles’ hands kept me from really being at all happy about it. 

Peter ate her, he had crunched through flesh and bone while she screamed and screamed and screamed, and all I could do was fucking watch until he finally put her out of her misery, and that brand on my arm still burned just at the memory, and after what Stiles did to me—

But I had to cut that thought off, even while my anger started to flare hotter again, deep down. I had to keep this from happening. I had to kill Stiles, no matter how innocent he seemed now, so I could save everyone. And you know, I would save everyone, even if I had to sacrifice myself to do it. I had no other choice.

All it took was one nod from me, and all three of us charged the door, breaking it straight off of its hinges as I continued that berserk charge into the room where all the others were gathered…  
…Including him, staring at me like an idiot.

I snarled, loudly, and as my vision tinged red with fury, I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall so hard that it started to crack behind him. “YOU!”

He struggled, yes he did, but I didn’t care, I had him exactly where I wanted, I wasn’t going to give him the chance to beg after that was all that he made me do when he tortured me and did so much fucking worse. I wouldn’t be him—I would carry out exactly what I had planned to do for so. Long. If it meant saving everyone else—

I felt someone trying to jump me from behind, though, and I whipped around with an arm so sharply that it threw my attacker off. It was—me?! “Get out of my way,dammit!”

But I was still as fucking stubborn as ever, even in the past, and I knew already that all I would get in response was a snarl right back and another glare as my past self snapped at me. “No, let him go! What are you doing?!”

“This fucking bastard needs to die!” I snarled right back, my clawed hands starting to tighten sharply around Stiles’ neck as he struggled against my grasp to no avail. “He doesn’t deserve to live, now stay out of the way!” For once ever since things went so damn wrong, I was stronger than him, than all of them, my boyfriends were forcing the others back when they freaked and tried to charge me all at once, and nothing was going to stop me from putting this burning hate to good use as I bared my sharper teeth and—

"No, stop it, Scott!"

That was possibly one of the only voices that could have gotten me to even pause. It sounded as clear as it had the day she—our version of her—died. Lydia.

And she looked just as freaked as the rest of them as she snapped at me (us) again. “Who the hell are you?! Why do you think you even have the right to—?”

But my Liam cut her off, with a laugh that had no humor in it at all. “Haven’t you figured it out yet? We’re them. We were always them.”

Not that it seemed to click, at first. “What?”

"Haven’t you figured it out yet?" Isaac, as uncomfortable as he was watching me doing what I had to do, had enough sense to chime in, too. And I didn’t miss how quite a few eyes in the past-pack widened when they really noticed how useless his right eye was. "We are other ‘you’s. Now stay out of the way before we have to—"

There was one thing none of us had counted on, though. And that was that we took just a little too long in doing this…because by the time I decided to just end this already, the past Lydia took in a deep breath and screamed.

The sheer Banshee noise was agony, hell, pain pain pain PAIN, to the point that I barely felt Stiles twisting free of my grip and kicking away from me, sending me stumbling back into Isaac even as he clapped his hands over his ears (as Liam had, too) in a futile attempt to shut out that goddamned sound that pierced our ears like a knife in this closed space. It had to stop it had to stop it had to stop it had to STOP—!

And when it did, the silence was almost more deafening than the noise. I only barely dared to uncover my own ears, but the ungodly ringing hadn’t stopped, and I felt vaguely sick, like that noise had physically punched me—it might as well have. But now that my vision was clearing again, my brain starting to kick into gear again, I could see that the past selves had formed up around Stiles…and though they all looked just as dazed as we still were by getting hit with that sound, my past self in particular was glaring daggers at me, his eyes glowing. And my past self’s voice was shaky, but fierce, when he spoke. “Get. Out.”

…We fucked it up. We really fucked it up, and now that they were less in shock at us and more pissed at us, even us being stronger wouldn’t be much of an advantage.

Liam was subtly pulling on Isaac and I, now, hissing a curse through clenched teeth. “You can’t hide him forever!”

"After what he did to us, and my eye…" Isaac trailed off, though, and he was backing off as surely as the other two of us were, before we could get hit again with that nasty disabling wave of sound. As much as I fucking hated to admit it…I wasn’t sure if I could tolerate another one.

But it didn’t stop me from getting the last word in as I snarled at my counterpart. “Fuck you.”

And we had to take off, then, with our tails between our legs, because we failed and failed hard.

"Scott—" Isaac began hesitantly, once we were some distance away, but I just…I couldn’t even look at him right then, as I answered back.

”Don’t.” I wasn’t in the mood to talk right now, not after all that. “…We’re gonna get some food, and we’re gonna meet back at the hotel. Okay?”

And though Liam just agreed, Isaac was still too hesitant before speaking again. “I think I’m…gonna go hold down the fort at the hotel room instead.”

"Fine." I was too exhausted to argue, and I just divvied up some of the remaining money between Liam and I before we split off to get all of us something to eat. Whatever was on Isaac’s mind right now…Well, he’d have a bit to think on it. I was just too pissed to even worry about it too much right then.

We had failed.  
-  
I slipped into the hotel and shut the door securely behind me before sliding down it with a quiet groan; partly my head still killing me, and partly, well…Scott. I had rarely seen Scott get that mad before, and as much as Liam and I loved him, I’d be lying to say that it wasn’t kind of intimidating, especially after they had all been thwarted like they had. But…

But. Were they even doing this right in the first place? Not that there was really a “right” way that I knew of to stop a friend from turning into some crazy megalomaniac with apocalyptic power and a love of torture and causing pain, in ways that still gave me (and the others) nightmares, but still, killing him? No matter how much Scott and even Liam insisted that it was the only way, I didn’t believe it. I didn’t think I could. Stiles was still himself right now, wasn’t he? And he had gone bad before we even knew about it, knew to do anything about it…

…It gave me an idea. A stupid, insane idea, after what we had just pulled, but maybe if the pack knew where—or when—we had come from, and that Stiles had the potential to be corrupted into complete darkness if they didn’t keep an eye on him and make sure he was still okay, then…

I just lightly rested my head back against the door with a grimace. God, I had gone crazy even thinking this, hadn’t I? Or stupid. Or both. But every time I thought about the sight of my Scott just a hair away from ripping a then-innocent Stiles’ throat out, I just…couldn’t think that our past selves needed to stay so uninformed. There were too many “maybe”s that could help save the future in better ways than just murdering our friend…who wasn’t even bad yet.

…I had to tell them. That much was clear to me. I couldn’t just let them stay oblivious to these bizarre strangers who had busted down their door and just tried to kill one of their own.

My ears picked up on the sounds of footsteps down the hallway, though, and I quickly got back up right before Liam and Scott came back in and tossed me a paper bag weighted down with some kind of fast food or another. We were all still tense, of course we were, but we could relax just slightly in each other’s company, at least, and it felt like we really needed it, after today was so completely crazy.

But all I had to do was wait for them to sleep before I slipped out of the hotel, and it didn’t take long. I remembered where Derek’s place was…and even if Scott and Liam didn’t agree with me…I was still going to tell the past-selves what had happened.  
Maybe, just maybe, there was another way to beat this. And I just hoped I wasn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> I have had this planned since the end of season two, wrote some of it then I lost inspiration and shelved it. A few weeks ago I decided to bring it back, so I edited what I had adding characters introduced in Season 3 and removing Jackson, Erica and Boyd. Some things from season 3 will be here, but most things will not be in this. Also Stiles is not a Nokitsune in this he did in fact just go to the dark side on his own free will.
> 
> Also the title is a WIP I can not decide what to call this.


End file.
